l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Sir Flibbertigibbet (Mewness)
Summary= Summary |-| Fluff= Fluff Background Many years ago, Hansel Borinson was an ordinary human. Well, not quite ordinary: he was an adventurous rogue whose wanderings eventually took him to that most wondrous of places, the Feywild, where he got a little sidetracked from his primary mission when he caught a glimpse of a lovely bathing nymph. Unfortunately he was spotted while gawking at her, and worse still, the nymph complained to her uncle, a powerful fey named Ragnar, who sentenced him to 100 years of servitude. When he protested that this punishment was outrageous, Ragnar declared that, for this added insolence, he would serve out those years shrunk down to a tiny fraction of his original size. Knowing that further protestations would only make things worse, Hansel tried to serve as best he could, but Ragnar was of mercurial temper, and would punish or reward him for the oddest things. Once, Ragnar was bored, and commanded Hansel to entertain him. Hansel tried to do a funny dance, but his master was outraged, claiming that the dance was clearly intended as an insulting mockery of his sister. Hansel protested that he had never seen Ragnar’s sister, and so could hardly be mocking her; Ragnar, furious at being contradicted, declared that he would serve an additional ten years and henceforth be called Sir Flibbertigibbet, and if Sir Flibbertigibbet ever answered to any other name, his face would be turned upside down. But another time his sentence was shortened by ten years simply because Ragnar thought Sir Flibbertigibbet looked uncommonly well in a new striped waistcoat. As the years passed, Sir Flibbertigibbet became used to his master’s moods, and learned how best to please him, and his sentence was eventually reduced to but half its original duration. But after several decades it dawned on Sir Flibbertigibbet that he might have been a fool to serve so well: after all, when his service ended and he became human once more, he would be an old man! (At least, he thought so; it is maddeningly hard to keep track of time in the Feywild.) And it wasn’t so bad serving Ragnar: certainly it was annoying to be so very tiny, as well as subject to his master’s vagaries, but the fact that he still felt like a young man after such a long time weighed much in its favor. Plus, his useful service over the years had induced Ragnar to grant him some interesting powers, which he would hate to lose. And so Sir Flibbertigibbet has started trying--subtly--to prolong his punishment rather than reduce it: he never does anything too disobedient--for his master could transform him into something far worse if he were to entirely cease being useful--but the occasional bit of insolence can do wonders for adding a few years here and there! Description Sir Flibbertigibbet is about a foot tall--a typical height for a pixie--but a close look reveals that, apart from the wings, he looks human, not fey. Although he’s quite handsome, his face is squarish and his ears are not pointed, and his hair and eyes are a very ordinary shade of brown. Even his wings are far plainer than typical pixie wings--like brown moth wings. He is clothed and equipped as a knight--or rather as a mockery of one. He wears his master’s livery, cut to look somewhat buffoonish, and carries a large (by his standards), ornate war-horn. He has also been given a trusty steed (no knight can be without a steed!), but this creature, an inky-black, green-eyed wolf named Daphne, doesn’t like him very much. She growls whenever he gets near and sometimes tries to bite him, so he seldom rides her anywhere. Sir Flibbertigibbet speaks in an exaggeratedly courtly manner, as befits his “station” (Ragnar likes this style of speech). He still has a keen interest in attractive ladies, even when they’re much too large for him, and is a thoroughly incorrigible flirt. Hooks *Sir Flibbertigibbet misses the real world. Unfortunately, he has no idea what might induce Ragnar to send him there, and he doesn’t want get there by being released from service, because he would be an old man. *Lady Elissaria, the nymph whose complaints got him into this mess in the first place, is extremely proud and haughty and thinks that her uncle has been too lenient with Sir Flibbertigibbet. She is always trying to get what few privileges he has revoked. |-| Equipment= Equipment Money Remaining: 166 gp, 9 sp |-| Features/Powers/Feats= Features, Powers, and Feats Class Features Warlock (Hexblade) +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Eldritch Bolt Level 1 Hexblade Daily Power Fey Pact Boon (Soul Step power) Fey Pact Reward (+4 bonus to the damage rolls of warlock and warlock paragon path powers) Fey Pact Weapon (blade of winter's mourning: one-handed military light blade, +3 proficiency, 1d10 damage) Racial Features Pixie Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Size: Tiny Speed: 4 (6 flying, altitude limit 1) Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Elven Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Stealth Fey Origin: considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin Pixie Magic: Has the pixie dust and shrink powers Speak with Beasts: Can communicate with natural beasts and fey beasts Wee Warrior: Has reach of 1 rather than 0. Takes a -5 penalty to Strength checks to break or force open objects. When wielding a weapon of my size, I follow the same rules that Small creatures do. Theme Benefits Fey Beast Tamer 1. Fey beast companion (trained blink dog) Rules for Fey Beast Companion (Daphne) *Daphne is an ally of me and my allies. *Daphne shares my surges. If she is required to spend a surge, I spend one and she gains the benefits. When I use my second wind, Daphne also regains HP equal to my surge value. At the end of a short rest, Daphne is fully healed. *Daphne retreats to the Feywild if I die or she drops below 1 HP. I can summon her again by using a minor action to spend a surge (she appears in the nearest unoccupied space with HP equal to my surge value), or I can spend a surge at the end of a short rest to have her reappear with full HP. *While Daphne is within 20 squares, she is under my guidance. She can take free actions on her own, but to get her to take a standard, minor, or triggered action, I must take the appropriate action to command her. When I take a move action, she can take one as well. If I cannot guide Daphne (I am too far away, unconscious, etc.) she acts independently, taking one action on her turn (standard, move, or minor) and free or opportunity actions as appropriate. She cannot take immediate actions independently. Daphne (trained blink dog companion, refluffed as fey wolf) *HP 21; Speed 7; Perception +9; Low-light vision *AC 19; Fort 17; Ref 17; Will 17 *Aura 1: Blinking Pack--Daphne or any ally in her aura can use a move action to teleport to another square in the aura. *Basic Melee: Blinking Bite--melee 1 attack, +9 vs. AC; hits for 1d8+2 damage and Daphne teleports up to 2 squares. *Str 14, Con 17, Dex 20, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6 Regional Benefits Background option: Geography--Forest Perception as a class skill Powers Known Warlock (Hexblade) At-Will Eldritch Bolt Icy Skewer Encounter Piercing Shard (x2) Utility Lesser Planar Ally Ethereal Stride Daily Armor of Winter's Grasp Pixie Encounter Pixie Dust Shrink Feats 1. Arcane Implement Proficiency (light blades) 2. Streak of Light (when I make a charge attack, I gain CA for that attack) 4. Sneak of Shadows (MC Rogue, trained in Thievery). Use Sneak Attack 1/encounter. |-| Math= Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 8 (Hexblade 6 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Elven |-| Tracking= Tracking Treasure Level 3 *Gauntlets of Blood gained in A Call for Lovers (post #1359). XP Level 3 *950 XP gained in A Call for Lovers (post #1146); total 3200 XP. Changes Level 3 (this character replaces Pharodeys, retired at level 4 using option B, with 1 level lost) *Level 3 starting XP: 2250 *Level 3 starting wealth: 1750 gp. 1583.1 gp spent on equipment. Money remaining: 166.9 gp. Level 4 *Retrained Thievery to Streetwise *Feat: Sneak of Shadows, Thievery trained *+1 Dex, +1 Cha *Gained Lesser Planar Ally power Events Wish List Highest priority is the horned helm. L4. Gauntlets of blood L5. Bag of holding L6: Horned helm (heroic); Iron armbands of power (heroic) L7. Davros Elden's Defensive Step or Boots of the fencing master; Badge of the berserker +2; Marauder's hide armor +2 L8. Tiny accurate vanguard dagger +2 (fluffed as a tiny spiked shield) L9. Blending hide armor +2 Character Status Reviews Level 3 Approval 1 Approval 2 Approval Status Not approved. Category:L4W:Characters